The Past is in the Past
by FacingFireHHR
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Aurora. Anna and Kristoff are happily married, have a daughter and Anna is pregnant again. But when Elsa grows bitter and jealous towards her sister's happy warm life, she flees to the mountains, estranged once more. Plus an old enemy comes back for revenge. Will Elsa find true love like her sister? PLEASE REVIEW, no flames
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I edited Frozen Aurora and did an age change. Anna and Kristoff are 24 in this while Elsa is 25 or 26.

It was early in the morning, Arendelle was covered in snow. It was winter, the skies cloudy during the day, and during the night filled with aurora lights. The wind howled and it was certainly a cold winter.

Sven stayed asleep in his stable with the palace horses. Olaf was sleeping with Sven in his stable. He had a sleeping mask on made of ice.

The kingdom was quiet. Kristoff was out all night doing some ice work for the winter, so Elsa kept Anna company.

The sisters were fast asleep in the same bed, Anna cuddling Elsa. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a little girl, no older than four years old came in.

She climbed up in the bed. She looked just like Anna. "Mommy! Auntie Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!", cried Aurora as she bounced on Elsa.

"Aurora…sweetie its early", moaned Elsa while Anna seemed too tired to take notice. "But I can't sleep! Its winter! I want to go out and play!", said Aurora.

"She so takes after you", said Elsa to Anna. Anna opened her eyes and nodded weakly. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"Come on, I wanna build a snowman!", said Aurora. "Aurora sweetie we'll be up in a minute", groaned Anna.

Aurora pouted and got off the bed. Anna shivered and groaned again. "Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly.

Anna sat up slowly and carefully. She was 5 months pregnant with twins. She had gotten very big but she wasn't having the healthiest pregnancy.

She had a lot of struggles during this one and nearly had a miscarriage when she was three months.

"How are you feeling?", asked Elsa worriedly. "Just…really tired", replied Anna softly. Elsa got out of bed. She held her sister's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Elsa…I'm only five months, I can get up on my own", said Anna. "You're five months with twins and you're having a complicated pregnancy", corrected Elsa.

Anna sighed at her sister's fretting but smiled. "Guys hurry up, I want to go play!", whined Aurora coming back in. "We'll be right there Aurora", said Elsa.

Aurora was holding a stuffed snowman sulking but then she looked at her mother. "Mommy are you okay?", she asked worriedly. Aurora was a true mommy's girl.

Anna smiled softly at her daughter. "Of course sweetie, I'm fine. Don't you go wasting your play time on worrying about me", smiled Anna.

"Okay", nodded Aurora cutely. "Come on Auntie Elsa! We got to go play!", said Aurora. "Good lord you're so much like your mother, I'm coming, just give me a moment!", said Elsa as she brushed her hair.

Anna got dressed and brushed her hair as well. She then saw Kristoff come in. "Kristoff!", cried Anna happy to see him.

"Daddy!", cried Aurora running into his arms. "Hey sweetie!", smiled Kristoff holding Aurora. He walked over to Anna and set Aurora down.

"Anna…how are you?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "No changes…don't worry", replied Anna. Kristoff held Anna softly and placed a hand on her large swollen stomach.

"I'm taking Aurora out now, you two take your time", said Elsa. She took Aurora's hand and they left the bedroom.

"Anna…I'm really worried. You don't look well", said Kristoff. "Elsa noticed too…I feel a bit off today", admitted Anna.

"Are you in pain?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Only…sort of. Its hard to explain. I just feel weak and light headed", replied Anna.

"If you start feeling really bad we're going to the palace hospital. And don't wait until you're screaming in agony either", said Kristoff.

He played with her hair braid gently. "I won't", promised Anna. Kristoff nodded, he went to get out of his ice delivery clothes and into something more comfortable. Anna sat back down on the bed and took some deep breaths to relax.

She had to be so careful during this pregnancy to avoid a miscarriage. Although the doctor couldn't find a pacific reason as to why Anna had complications, some pregnancies are harder than others.

And she wasn't used to the weight of twins at all. Especially since with Aurora she went into labor two months early.

She winced slightly feeling the babies kicking rather hard. "Anna? You got quiet, are you okay?", asked Kristoff as he came back in worried.

"Yes I'm fine…they're just kicking", replied Anna softly. Kristoff sat by her and rubbed her belly gently.

Anna placed her hand over his. "Hey listen pretty soon you got to stay in bed all the time. Its becoming too hard on you", said Kristoff worriedly.

"I know…at 6 months I'll take it a lot easier", promised Anna. "No later then", said Kristoff. Kristoff held Anna's hand and helped her up gently.

Outside, Elsa and Aurora were passing some Arendelle people. They all seemed to be whispering. There was just a few of them however they were clearly talking about Elsa.

"I can't believe that monster is still allowed in this kingdom", said one of them. "She's caused so many problems for Arendelle...its no wonder she hasn't found a prince yet", said the other.

Elsa starred at them, those words always went through her like a knife to a heart. Although most of the Arendelle people loved Elsa, there were a select few who always said cold hearted things about her every day.

"Auntie?", asked Aurora. "Its nothing baby, come on", said Elsa. She stomped her foot and made an ice staking area. She put ice stakes on Aurora and the two ice staked together.

Anna walked downstairs with Kristoff carefully. They went outside to see Elsa and Aurora ice skating.

"That's so sweet", smiled Anna. They then saw Olaf joining. "Hey!", he waved. "Olaf!", smiled Aurora as she skated over and hugged him.

Sven walked on the ice and slid across. Anna smiled watching her daughter and sister. Elsa and Aurora then got in the snow and Aurora threw a snowball at Elsa.

Elsa laughed and threw one back. Olaf joined as well. "Hey pick me! I'm open!", said Olaf. Aurora threw the snowball at Olaf and it hit his carrot nose getting stuck on it.

"Olaf looks funny!", giggled Aurora. "Well this is a new feeling on the nose", admitted Olaf. He shook the snow off of it.

Elsa smiled she then raised her hand and an icy playground slide appeared. "Wow! This is amazing!", cried Aurora, she climbed up it and slid down into the snow.

"Again!", she said excitedly repeating it. "Elsa is so great with Aurora", smiled Anna softly. "She really is", agreed Kristoff.

Anna watched when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and weakness. She nearly lost her balance but Kristoff held her.

"Anna! Anna, what's the matter?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "I just felt…a bit tired. I think its gone", replied Anna weakly.

"Anna are you sure that's all it was?", asked Kristoff worriedly. He stroked her hair. "I think so…", replied Anna.

"Oh baby…", said Kristoff worriedly. He stroked her face and kissed her softly. Elsa watched the two from near the ice slide.

She felt jealously because she couldn't find the one for her. Yet she pushed away that feeling…she knew she should be happy for her sister.


	2. Prince Edwards

It was nightfall, Anna was helping Aurora get in her dress for the yearly winter ball that took place at the kingdom. "Now Aurora don't be afraid to dance with someone your age but if you don't want to don't be afraid to reject them either, just be polite about it", said Anna softly.

"I know mommy", replied Aurora. "But don't accept any purposely only minutes after you met him", teased Elsa.

"Very funny", said Anna sarcastically. "Anna you should stay in bed for tonight's ball", said Elsa worriedly.

"I don't want stay shut in my room all the time Elsa, don't worry. I'm having one of my better nights", said Anna softly.

"Are you sure?", asked Elsa worriedly. "Yes, I'm positive", replied Anna truthfully. "All right, but listen if you start feeling tired let me know", said Elsa.

"I will don't worry", said Anna. Elsa smiled softly. "Well I'll be in the ballroom", she said. She left the bedroom.

Anna smiled, she then heard Kristoff come in. He was in a prince outfit but wasn't the biggest fan of it. Anna giggled as he struggled with it.

"How do men walk around easily in these?!", he asked. "Can't I just go down in my mountain clothes?", he asked.

"No of course not! Its only for a few hours", said Anna. Kristoff looked at her then. Anna's red hair was braided but she wore a beautiful dark pink dress that fit perfectly with her stomach and she also wore an ice crystal necklace.

"Wow", said Kristoff blushing. "Wow what?", asked Anna. "You look beautiful", replied Kristoff.

Anna blushed. Kristoff walked over to her and stroked her cheek with one hand his other hand on her stomach.

"You sure you feel okay tonight?", asked Kristoff. "I feel great", replied Anna. Kristoff smiled relieved. "Guys come on already!", said Aurora impatiently. "Okay we're coming princess", smiled Kristoff.

The three walked down to the ballroom where they saw many people dancing gracefully. Olaf was dancing with several different girls.

"For a snowman you're a great dancer", said one girl he was dancing with. "Why thank you! And you're quite graceful yourself", said Olaf.

Olaf spun by himself for a moment in a rapidly fast circle and then stopped in a perfect pose. Three girls squealed wanting to dance with him.

"Dance with me next Olaf!", cried one of them. "No me first!", said the second one. "Back off girls, I saw him first", said the third.

"Don't fret ladies, you can all dance with me at the same time!", said Olaf. He then made his body fall apart in three pieces.

His head landed in one of the girl's arms while the other two pieces with the other two. "It seems Olaf is awfully popular", giggled Anna watching.

"He's certainly got his own style", chuckled Kristoff. Aurora blinked shyly looking at everything.

"Everyone, I present to you Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff and Princess Aurora", said Elsa walking up to the front.

The crowd clapped. "After Anna, Princess Aurora will be next in the throne", said Elsa. Aurora waved shyly.

"Now its only fair Aurora picks her first dance", said Elsa. Some boys her age lined up but Olaf beat them. The little snowman ran over and held Aurora's hand with his stick hand. "May I have this dance?", asked Olaf.

"Yes!", smiled Aurora loving Olaf. Olaf and Aurora danced out on the dance floor. "How cute", smiled Elsa.

"She adores Olaf", said Anna smiling. "Hey Kristoff…where's Sven?", asked Anna. "Oh he's out in the barn. He's having a buffet of carrots", replied Kristoff.

Elsa walked out to the dance floor watching Olaf and Aurora. She always hoped during balls that some one would ask her to dance.

But no man ever did, fearing her ice powers. She sighed softly but then saw a young prince walk up to her. "Are you Queen Elsa?", he asked.

Elsa blinked. "Uh…Yes. Yes I am", replied Elsa. "I'm Prince Edwards", replied the prince. He was tall and had black hair.

"Prince Edwards…oh yes. You're from the neighboring kingdom", said Elsa. "Yes…although it never gets cold winters down there, so I come up here during the winter to enjoy the snow", replied Prince Edwards.

"Well we do get tons of snow up here", said Elsa. "Your highness would you care for a dance?", asked Prince Edward holding her hand.

"What?", asked Elsa in shock, no one ever asked her before. "A dance", replied Prince Edwards. "Oh…well…yes. Yes I'd like that", said Elsa.

Prince Edwards smiled and guided her out to the dance floor. They danced together gracefully.

Anna noticed then. She gasped. "Kristoff, look!", she cried. "Someone finally asked her!", said Kristoff.

"Oh I hope it goes well!", cried Anna wanting her sister to find the one for her. Elsa and Prince Edwards danced together well.

"No one's ever asked me before", said Elsa nervously. "To dance?", asked Prince Edwards. Elsa nodded.

"That's…wow. You're such an amazing dancer", he said shocked. "Well surely you know", said Elsa.

"About your ice powers?", asked Prince Edwards. Elsa hesitated. "I've heard of a few incidents yes", replied Prince Edwards.

"So you…you know about the eternal winter?", asked Elsa. "Yes. But Elsa, no one is harmed now, are they?", said Prince Edwards.

"So then that doesn't bother you. That you're dancing with someone like me", said Elsa. "Why would it bother me?", asked Prince Edwards.

Elsa was about to reply when she overheard some people talking about her. "I can't believe Prince Edwards lowered himself to dance with a monster like her!", said one.

"Doesn't he realize she could kill him?", asked another. Elsa suddenly felt extreme nervousness.

"Listen…", she said then letting go of his hands. "What is it?", asked Prince Edwards. "I…I think its best if we don't continue", she said.

"Why not?", asked Prince Edwards. "What's going on?", asked Anna watching with Kristoff.

"Because…just because, all right?", said Elsa backing away. "If you're worried about your powers, they don't bother me", said Prince Edwards as he followed her.

"Look please! They will bother you trust me! Just stay away", cried Elsa. "Anna what's going on?", asked Kristoff.

"She's scared…", replied Anna worriedly. "Elsa please..!", began Prince Edwards. "I said STAY AWAY!", cried Elsa and suddenly ice formed on the dance floor and Prince Edwards slipped and fell along with Olaf and a few other people.

"Elsa!", cried Anna worriedly. Elsa took off out of the room. "See! She's a monster!", yelled someone. Anna heard them.

"Excuse me!?", she yelled angrily as she approached them. "The queen is nothing but a monster! She causes trouble all the time!", replied the woman.

"My sister is not a monster! She just got scared! She's not used to interacting with people…maybe it was your fault", snapped Anna angrily.

"My fault? It's not my fault she has those deadly powers!", yelled the woman. "And its not hers either", said Anna.

"Look if you have a problem with Queen Elsa then you're not welcomed in the castle", said Kristoff walking over.

Prince Edwards got up. "Elsa wait!", he went to run after her but Anna stopped him. "Wait, let me handle it", she said softly.

"Are you sure?", asked Prince Edwards. "Yeah", replied Anna. "Kristoff watch Aurora", said Anna. "Of course", replied Kristoff.

Anna left the ballroom to look for her sister. "Elsa!", cried Anna walking down the corridor.

"Elsa where are you?", she cried worriedly. Elsa sighed hiding behind a castle wall. She slowly walked out. "Elsa!", cried Anna worriedly seeing her.

She came over. "A-Are you okay?", asked Anna worriedly. "No", replied Elsa looking away. Anna looked down worried.

"I got so scared…he was so kind yet I blew it. I finally found someone who doesn't judge me and I frightened him off", cried Elsa.

"Elsa…he was ready to run after you", said Anna. "No! Please, don't let him near me. I'll just cause more problems for him", cried Elsa.

"Elsa…", cried Anna softly. "Why am I even still the queen? Everyone hates me and is afraid of me", cried Elsa.

"That's not true", said Anna placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked at her little sister. "I'm not afraid of you", said Anna.

"Anna…", cried Elsa softly. "Elsa…if I was terrified of you I wouldn't be right here by you. I trust you around Aurora and the twins", said Anna placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

Elsa looked at her sister. "Besides Kristoff doesn't hate you. Neither does Olaf or Sven, or Aurora. Aurora adores you", said Anna.

Elsa smiled weakly. "I just wish…I could have what you and Kristoff have", admitted Elsa. "You can! You just got to get over your fear", said Anna.

Elsa sighed softly. "I can't", she said. Anna looked down but then she came up with an idea. "Well forget men for now. Come on", smiled Anna taking Elsa's hand.

"Anna! What are you doing?!", cried Elsa. Anna pulled her towards the ballroom. "Anna, I can't go back in there!", cried Elsa. "Oh yes you can!", said Anna.

They walked back in. "Anna, Anna please!", cried Elsa. Anna held her sister's hands. "It doesn't matter what people think. You're my sister and not a monster", said Anna.

Anna then began to slowly dance with her sister on the dance floor. "Anna! Sis come on isn't this against castle rules?", cried Elsa.

"Oh who cares about castle rules!", giggled Anna. Elsa finally smiled loving her sister's cheerfulness.

The two sisters danced together slowly yet playfully. Kristoff smiled watching them. By late at night when the ball was over, Kristoff went to check on Sven.

Sven was fast asleep with a full belly of carrots, only three left out of the large pile. Kristoff chuckled and petted Sven and then returned to the castle.

Olaf swayed tiredly. "What a party! I feel so dizzy!", said Olaf, he then fell over in the snow face down asleep.

Kristoff yawned and he opened the bedroom door but then stopped seeing Anna and Elsa sleeping together in the bed. Anna was cuddled in Elsa's arms and Elsa had her hand on her sister's stomach.

Kristoff smiled shrugging and he lay a blanket on the floor and lay down by the bed.


	3. Jealousy

"Elsa why won't you talk to him?", asked Anna. The sisters were discussing Prince Edwards. It had been a few days since the ball and Elsa hadn't spoken to him at all.

"I already told you why Anna", replied Elsa. They were walking down the corridor. "But Elsa…you finally found a prince who doesn't judge you. Who isn't afraid of you", said Anna.

"Drop it, okay?", said Elsa a bit sharply. Anna looked slightly hurt. "Elsa you can't keep shutting people out like this…", said Anna.

Elsa stopped and glared at her sister. "Enough Anna", said Elsa sharply, she then went ahead and out of sight. Anna stopped, sighing.

She went to turn around to return upstairs when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she clutched her stomach with one hand, the wall with the other.

She clenched her teeth in pain, clutching her hurting belly. "What…what is it…", she cried to herself trying to figure out what was causing her to be in such pain.

Her head felt dizzy and she began to feel overheated. The pains wouldn't stop. They didn't feel like contractions, but something worse.

A small whimper of pain escaped Anna's lips and just before she could collapse, Olaf came around the corridor corner. His goofy smile faded when he saw Anna.

"Anna!", he cried rushing over. "Olaf…", cried Anna weakly. Olaf supported Anna the best he could.

"What's wrong?", he asked worriedly. "I…don't know. It just really hurts…", replied Anna shakily.

Just then Kristoff saw and ran over. "Anna!", yelled Kristoff worriedly. He held her in his arms. "Kristoff…", cried Anna weakly.

"I thought Elsa was supposed to be with you", said Kristoff. "We got into a small fight", replied Anna shakily.

Kristoff lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom and got a doctor to see her. Anna trembled still having the pains.

"Your highness I must ask you to take deep breaths", said the female doctor as she examined Anna.

Anna nodded weakly and began to breathe deeply. Kristoff was holding her hand. "What's wrong with her?", he asked fearfully.

"As you both know her pregnancy has not been easy. She was under too much stress and her body reacted violently", replied the doctor worriedly.

"She'll be okay though, right?", asked Kristoff. Anna looked incredibly tired, her eyelids heavy as she leaned her head into Kristoff's chest.

"As long as she stays relaxed she should recover. Also dear…", the doctor looked at Anna.

"Yes?", asked Anna. "I'd like you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. And it will also help if you keep up your breathing", said the doctor.

Anna nodded weakly. "What about Aurora?", asked Anna weakly. "I'll babysit her!", offered Olaf.

"Thank you Olaf", said Anna softly. "Anything for you. You get lots of rest now", said Olaf holding her hand with his stick hand. Anna smiled tiredly.

Olaf soon left to take Aurora for slushies and snow cones while the doctor also left. Anna groaned slightly having some stronger pain and she took deep breaths.

Kristoff stroked her hair and made sure she was comfortable. "Anna do you need anymore pillows?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…could you get me one more…my back is killing me", replied Anna. "Of course baby", said Kristoff softly.

He got up and got an extra pillow and brought it over. "Okay I'll help you, sit up carefully sweetie", said Kristoff.

Anna nodded and with his help she sat up slowly and carefully. Kristoff placed the pillow down and helped Anna lay back down.

Anna sighed then. "I feel so useless…", she admitted. "Anna don't talk like that", said Kristoff worriedly.

"I can barely even take care of Aurora like this", she said. "Hey…listen to me", said Kristoff. Anna looked at him.

"It's not your fault. We didn't expect this pregnancy to go like this. And you're not useless. And Aurora understands why things are like this right now", soothed Kristoff.

He stroked her hair softly. Anna smiled weakly. "I needed to hear that", she admitted. "But still I want to be able to play with Aurora and not just watch", said Anna.

"Once the twins are born you can play your heart out with her", said Kristoff. Anna smiled weakly her eyelids looked heavy.

She took a deep breath and was about to settle down. "Anna…can I ask you something?", asked Kristoff as he settled in the bed with her. "Hm?", asked Anna tiredly.

"What did you and Elsa get into a fight about?", he asked worriedly. "It wasn't a big deal…I was bothering her about Prince Edwards and she got kinda mad and told me to drop it", replied Anna.

"I see…", said Kristoff. Anna snuggled in his arms, and went to sleep right after, tired. Kristoff smiled softly and stroked her red hair out of her face.

Outside in the kingdom shops, Olaf and Aurora had slushies and were now ordering snow cones. "Does eating a snow cone make me a cannibal?", wondered Olaf worriedly.

"What's a cannibal?", asked Aurora. "Oh nothing!", said Olaf. While Olaf wasn't looking Sven took a huge bite out of the snow cone.

"Sven!", said Olaf. Sven suddenly shivered, his teeth chattering as he got teeth freeze from biting the snow cone.

"Didn't Kristoff ever teach you not to bite snow?", asked Olaf. Sven gritted his teeth and stomped his hooves around trying to get through the teeth freeze.

"Here you go Sven!", said Aurora quickly as she gave him some hot chocolate to soothe his teeth. Sven drank it and swished it around his teeth like it was mouth wash.

He then swallowed it and sighed in relief his tongue sticking out goofily. Aurora giggled and hugged the reindeer who licked her face.

"Sven and Olaf are both so funny!", giggled Aurora. "Hey Olaf", said Aurora as they were walking more towards the castle.

"Yeah?", asked Olaf. "Where do babies come from?", asked Aurora then. Olaf froze and gaped at her.

"What?", he asked. "Well mommy's having two babies so where do they come from?", asked Aurora curiously.

"Well um…", said Olaf. He didn't know anything about how human babies were born but he knew about snowmen. Or at least his own idea of it.

"Well when a snowman and a snowwoman meet and really love each other, their love is so warm it melts a pile of snow off of the snowwoman and the two build it into a snow baby", explained Olaf.

Aurora blinked and looked at herself. "I'm not made out of snow", she said. "To tell you the truth I don't know about human babies", admitted Olaf.

"Oh…well I'll go ask daddy then!", said Aurora cutely.

On one of the balconies of the castle, Elsa was standing looking out towards the mountains in deep thought.

She wanted to see Prince Edwards again but she knew there was no way she could have a special someone. Because no matter what they would say in the beginning, they would grow to fear her.

The only person who truly was special to Elsa was her sister. But even now…Elsa kept fighting herself from being jealous of Anna.

Anna, the princess of Arendelle, the younger sister of Queen Elsa, having a husband, a child and expecting two more, she truly had the happy family life every Queen and princess dreamed of.

And yet Elsa, the Queen who's older than Anna, had not even as much as a boyfriend. She sighed, wanting to be happy for her sister.

And yet the more it bothered her, the more jealous and bitter she began to feel. But she didn't want to feel this way and hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly she heard the balcony doors open behind her, the snow queen turned around and looked.

She gasped seeing Prince Edwards. "What…what are you doing here?!", cried Elsa. "Queen Elsa please just hear me out", said Prince Edwards.

"No, please. I don't want to hear anything", said Elsa. "I know you're scared Elsa, but I'm not scared of you", said Prince Edwards.

"I nearly injured you at the dance", cried Elsa. "I slipped on ice", said Prince Edwards in a tone like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Elsa please…even though we just met I want to get to know you better. If you need time I understand that completely, but please don't totally shut me out", said Prince Edwards.

"How did you get passed the guards?", demanded Elsa. Prince Edwards hesitated. "Shut you out? Anna let you in?!", cried Elsa. "I came by moments ago, the guards couldn't find you so they went to Anna and she gave them permission to let me in", replied Prince Edwards.

"I…I can't believe her!", cried Elsa in shock. "Elsa please…", said Prince Edwards. "You need to leave NOW!", yelled Elsa.

"If you try to get close to me I will hurt you! Now please leave!", yelled Elsa. "All right…I'll leave. But I won't give up this easily…you need to start to trust people", said Prince Edwards softly.

He backed away and left quietly. Elsa panted, she felt such anger towards her sister for this. Anna knew Elsa didn't want to see him and she knew why.

Elsa left the balcony and went to see Anna was resting in bed but she was awake, Kristoff in the same room. Anna was sitting up propped up on pillows.

"Elsa…", cried Anna. "What's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Kristoff I'd like to speak to my sister alone", said Elsa sharply. "Alone?", blinked Kristoff. "Now!", snapped Elsa.

"It's okay Kristoff", said Anna. Kristoff looked worried but he nodded and left the room. Once he shut the door behind him, Elsa glared at her sister.

"Anna what is the matter with you?!", she yelled. "Elsa he came to see you. You can't keep shutting him out!", said Anna.

"You know why I do! Even if it started to work something will happen and it will push him away!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa you can't spend the rest of your life alone! You can't turn away fate!", cried Anna. "You make it look so easy", said Elsa bitterly.

Anna looked at her. "You got a husband, a child and two more on the way. You have the perfect fairytale princess life", said Elsa.

"Elsa…its not at all a perfect life. You know this pregnancy is not going-", began Anna when Elsa cut her off.

"Anna, I don't want to hear it! How!? How could you do this?! You just let him in like that? How could you be so stupid?!", she yelled

Anna flinched, hurt. "Elsa…I did it because you're obviously unhappy. You're jealous of Kristoff and me. But I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to have the one for you", said Anna.

"Anna I CAN'T true love! Its too painful to try and then get hurt in the end!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa you don't know that for sure!", cried Anna. "Don't you dare let him back in. That is an order", said Elsa sharply. "Oh so now you're ordering me?! Your own sister!?", yelled Anna.

"Elsa if you're so unhappy then see him already! You can't keep shutting him out like this! Just like when you shut me out!", cried Anna.

"ENOUGH!", yelled Elsa angrily, some ice formed on the floor under her feet. Anna flinched.

"You like him so much? Fine. The kingdom is yours", said Elsa. "Elsa…what are you saying?!", cried Anna.

"I'm leaving Arendelle", said Elsa, she suddenly blasted ice at the balcony to create a staircase down. She ran out.

"Elsa!", cried Anna, she got up with struggle but rushed out to the balcony. She looked down to see Elsa was already running on an ice path across the ocean to the mountains.

"ELSA!", cried Anna.


	4. Looking for Elsa

Kristoff ran in to see Elsa had left. "What happened?!", he yelled urgently. He ran over to Anna who was still on the balcony. "She…left", replied Anna.

"You mean to tell me she was that angry about letting that prince in?", asked Kristoff. "It's my fault…I shouldn't have done that. I have to go after her", said Anna, she was about to climb over the balcony to go down the icy staircase.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Anna where do you think you're going?!", asked Kristoff grabbing her gently.

"Put me down Kristoff!", yelled Anna kicking him. "Anna you can't go up the freezing cold 21 feet deep snow mountains when you're pregnant with twins!", yelled Kristoff.

"Kristoff I have to go after her!", cried Anna. "Okay cool it feisty pants!", Kristoff gently put her down on the balcony. "Kristoff we have to go after Elsa, and you're not stopping me", said Anna.

She walked back in and grabbed her winter coat. "Anna, you're not going anywhere!", said Kristoff.

"Look you can't, your pregnancy is hard enough. We can't have anything making it harder!", said Kristoff.

"It's my fault this happened so I'll be the one to fix it!", said Anna, she threw a winter boot at Kristoff by accident.

"Anna, look you have to stay here. I'll go with some men", said Kristoff. "I am NOT going to sit around and wait here! I can't stand it!", argued Anna as she got her gloves.

"Anna, you're NOT going!", said Kristoff firmly. "Yes I AM!", snapped Anna. "I won't let you pass!", said Kristoff as he stood in front of the door. Anna grabbed him by the coat and shoved him aside rather easily.

Kristoff fell over a table and lamp. "Anna! Anna, wait up!", he yelled catching up with her.

Kristoff ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Anna listen to me!", he said. Anna looked at him.

"I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want the babies getting hurt. Please just stay here and rest with Aurora. Let us men go and bring her back", said Kristoff.

Anna suddenly calmed down realizing there would be no convincing him otherwise. "I just…I feel like this is all my fault", cried Anna tears forming in her eyes.

Kristoff brushed them off her cheeks with his finger. "It's not your fault sweetie. I'll bring her back, I promise", said Kristoff.

Anna nodded giving in. Kristoff helped Anna back upstairs to her bedroom. "Olaf, please watch Anna while we go to find Elsa", said Kristoff, seeing Olaf and Aurora return.

"Sure…where'd Elsa go?", asked Olaf blinking. "We'll explain later", replied Kristoff. "Aurora be a good girl for mommy, all right?", said Kristoff.

"Daddy before you leave I have a question", said Aurora. Kristoff blinked. "What?", he asked. "Where do babies come from?", she asked. Kristoff's mind went into overdrive.

"Um…well…oh boy…um…I'll tell you when you're older!", said Kristoff. "Huh? How much older?", asked Aurora sulking. "When you're…no younger than 15, gotta go!", said Kristoff now more than eager to escape.

He would rather face Elsa's ice power any day instead of answering a question like that to his daughter.

Aurora looked over at her mom who was in bed looking worried. Aurora walked over and climbed up on the bed.

"Mommy what's wrong?", asked Aurora worriedly. "Auntie Elsa and me just had a bit of a fight. But don't worry daddy will bring her back", explained Anna.

"Did she run away?", asked Aurora. "You could say that…", replied Anna. Aurora looked worried.

Anna looked at her daughter and smiled. She pulled her into her arms. "Don't worry sweetie, she'll be back", promised Anna.

"Good because I love Auntie Elsa", said Aurora. Anna smiled and stroked Aurora's red hair that matched Anna's.

"And I love mommy too", said Aurora sweetly. Anna smiled. "Mommy loves you as wel. Don't worry about all of it sweetie", said Anna.

"I won't. Hey mommy", said Aurora as she sat up out of her mother's arms. "Yes baby?", asked Anna softly.

"When will my brother and sister or sisters or brothers be here?", asked Aurora. Anna giggled weakly.

"Soon sweetie, still four months to go", replied Anna. "Four months?! That's like a hundred years!", said Aurora cutely.

"Don't worry honey, they'll be here before you know it", said Anna. "Mommy, daddy wouldn't answer my question. Do you know where babies come from?", asked Aurora.

"Well…sweetie that's something you should wait until you're a little older to know about", said Anna.

"Daddy said I have to wait until I'm 15 years old", said Aurora. "15? You would know sooner than that", said Anna.

"How sooner?", asked Aurora. "Sweetie, I'll tell you when you're about 10", said Anna. "But I want to know now mommy!", said Aurora.

Anna tried to think of an appropriate way to explain it without Aurora asking too many questions.

"Well how about this, I'll answer some of your questions but then some when you're older", said Anna.

"Okay deal", said Aurora. "Well, as you know your siblings are in mommy's tummy", said Anna. "I know that part", said Aurora cutely.

"They need to stay in for nine months so they can grow", said Anna. "Nine months sounds so long, that's a year right?", asked Aurora.

Anna giggled. "No sweetie, 12 months is a year", corrected Anna. "Close enough", said Aurora cutely.

"Anyway, it does seem like a long time and since mommy has to carry them both in her tummy for so long, that's why mommy's extra tired", explained Anna.

"How come you're in pain sometimes though?", asked Aurora worriedly. "Well sweetie…sometimes it can be harder on some women", said Anna.

"Were you this tired when I was in your tummy?", asked Aurora. "Yes and no, you were much easier and came early", smiled Anna.

"Mommy will you keep getting hurt through this?", asked Aurora worriedly. "Honey don't worry. Its not easy and it can be painful but that's what moms have to do to bring their children into the world", said Anna softly.

"So how do they you know…go from being in your tummy to out?", asked Aurora. "Well…I think we should save that for when you're older", said Anna.

"But I want to know! Just that!", said Aurora cutely. "Well…basically you'll know when its time if you're around because mommy will be in pain but it will be a good thing because it means your siblings are ready to be born", said Anna.

"So they decide? Not you?", asked Aurora. Anna giggled. "If it was up to me I'd want them out already", she said smiling.

By late at night, Aurora finally went to sleep by Anna in bed. Olaf was sleeping by the bed.

Anna opened her eyes hearing Kristoff. She sat up slowly, her hand on her swelling stomach.

She saw Kristoff come in, covering in snow. "Kristoff", she said. "Where's Elsa?", asked Anna.

"We couldn't find her", replied Kristoff. "What?! What do you mean you couldn't find her?", cried Anna.

"Anna she has so much snow and ice blocking the path to her ice castle that its impossible to get passed or around", said Kristoff.

Anna looked at him. "Kristoff…I can melt the snow with my heat powers. If you just brought me there…", said Anna.

"Anna no! I don't want you getting hurt. You can't go up in those mountains, look at you", said Kristoff worriedly. Anna looked at him like "What's the look at me supposed to mean?".

"Look I just mean that in your condition you won't make it up those mountains", said Kristoff. "I did before when I was pregnant with Aurora", said Anna.

"That was entirely different. We were forced into that situation and besides your pregnancy with Aurora was a lot easier than this one", said Kristoff.

Anna fell quiet, seeming to give up. "Listen baby, we'll try to find some way around it tomorrow", promised Kristoff.

"I know", said Anna softly. "I'm going to get a shower and get dried off, you okay for a bit?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", replied Anna. Kristoff stroked her cheek and left the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Anna slowly got up, being careful not to wake Aurora. "Olaf…", she said softly. Olaf snored. "Olaf wake up!", said Anna a bit louder.

"Huh? What?", asked Olaf waking, he yawned. "Anna? What's wrong?", he asked tiredly. "Olaf I need you to come with me", said Anna.

"Come with you? Where?", asked Olaf. "To the mountains", replied Anna. Olaf then was wide awake. "What?!", he asked.

He saw Anna was getting dressed. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Anna you can't go up there!", said Olaf.

"Olaf please! I really need you! Kristoff won't let me go up there but I'm the only one who can get to Elsa", said Anna.

"Anna you can't go up there like this! You could get hurt!", said Olaf. "Olaf…please", said Anna looking at him, she knelt down by him.

Olaf struggled against her pleading eyes. "Oh fine. All right! But if one tiny thing goes wrong, you're back home missy!", said Olaf. "Thank you Olaf!", cried Anna hugging him.

About a half an hour later Kristoff came back in the bedroom. "Anna?", he asked. He then saw Anna wasn't in the room and neither was Olaf, only Aurora who was asleep.

"Anna…?", he asked. He ran out to the balcony and saw fresh horse hoof prints in the snow.

"Oh no…Anna!", yelled Kristoff realizing.

Up in the mountains, Anna was on a white horse, Olaf behind her. It was freezing cold out and snowing.

"Anna we can still turn back!", said Olaf. "No way! We're too close now", cried Anna. They then saw the large banks of snow blocking the path.

Anna dismounted her horse carefully and walked up to the large banks of snow that were mountain sized.

"You feel well enough to do this?", asked Olaf worriedly. Anna nodded. She raised her hands and fire appeared in them.

It was a small warm glow. She then raised her hands more and blasted fire at the giant snow banks.

The snow banks melted then and with one last fireball blast, the path was cleared. "All right!", said Olaf happily. Anna took deep breaths. "You okay?", asked Olaf worried then.

"Yeah…just a little weak. Come on", said Anna, she mounted her horse and they continued forward.


	5. A Sister's Confronting

Anna's horse walked up to the icy staircase a bit nervously. He whinnied on edge. "It's okay boy", soothed Anna petting him. She dismounted off of him gently and tied him to the tree so he didn't run away.

She then reached in her bag and gave him some food. "It feels even colder, and I'm a snowman", said Olaf.

Anna pulled her coat tighter around her and she climbed the stairs slowly. Olaf followed her.

As Anna climbed she was out of breath soon enough from how high the staircase was. Anna panted and stopped for a moment.

Olaf stopped, looking worried. "With all…her powers…she can make polar bears…snowmen come to life…snow monsters and icy stairs…and even a snow castle but she couldn't make…an elevator made out of ice?", panted Anna as she continued climbing the staircase out of breath.

Olaf helped Anna up the rest of the way and once at the top they were in front of the palace doors.

Anna took a moment to breathe and she then walked inside, the palace doors were cracked open.

Olaf went to follow. "Olaf you wait here, okay?", said Anna softly. "Huh? But why?", asked Olaf worriedly.

"I think Elsa wouldn't want me to bring anyone. Just wait out here", said Anna. "Okay but if you're not out of them in 10 minutes I'm coming in", said Olaf.

Anna continued inside shutting the doors behind her. She looked around the famillar entrance hall.

"Elsa!", called Anna. She slid a tiny bit on the ice. "Well this is de'javu", she admitted. Anna made it to the stairs holding onto the railing so she didn't slip and fall.

"Anna?", came Elsa's voice, her tone sounding of disbelief. She appeared then. "Elsa!", cried Anna.

Elsa was quiet starring at her pregnant sister. "Elsa, why did you put up that snow bank to keep people out?", asked Anna as she climbed the steps.

Elsa remained quiet. Anna sighed. "Look you're right. It was my fault. You didn't want to see Prince Edwards and I pushed you too soon", said Anna.

"Anna. Are you insane?", asked Elsa suddenly. Anna blinked. "Um…I don't think so", said Anna in her usual goofy yet cheerful way.

"What is the matter with you?! Coming up here alone in your condition? Do you not care at all for your unborn children?", snapped Elsa coldly.

Anna felt a heavy mix of hurt, anger and guilt. For a moment she couldn't say anything. Elsa had really touched a sensitive topic.

"I'm not surprised though. Only you have the power to get here", said Elsa. "Maybe if you would have not run away like some rebelling teenager I wouldn't be up here right now", said Anna as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Anna I would think after freezing your heart twice and causing eternal winters you would be able to see why I can't be around anyone!", yelled Elsa.

"Elsa you can still control it though", said Anna softly. "Not when I'm scared. The only people I can somewhat control it around is you, but even then I struggle", said Elsa.

"Elsa, listen to me. I know you're scared. But running away like this won't solve anything. How do you expect to be happy alone up here like this?", asked Anna as she took some more steps up the staircase.

"Happiness? I can't be happy Anna, even if Prince Edwards really wasn't afraid, he would be soon enough", said Elsa as she turned away.

"Elsa wait!", cried Anna. "Elsa you pushing me and him away is just horrible! You know how much I care for you and he seems to as well! And you just shutting us out is just…selfish!", cried Anna frustrated.

Elsa glared at Anna angrily. "Selfish? Don't talk to me about selfish", sneered Elsa. "You're the one with the perfect husband, the perfect children and the perfect happily ever after", snapped Elsa.

"Elsa I do NOT have a perfect happily ever after! Technically no one does. Besides I'm not as strong right now as I look", admitted Anna.

"And who's fault is that? You wonder why you're having such a hard pregnancy. Running off into the mountains after me could be a reason", said Elsa coldly.

Anna starred at her in shock. "S-So you're saying its my fault I almost had that miscarriage?", asked Anna numb.

Elsa didn't say anymore knowing she went too far now. Anna was silent, Elsa had played with her emotions big time. And not entirely on purpose, but she did.

Anna felt hurt, angry and yet at the same time she felt as if Elsa might be right. How could she call herself a good mother if she endangered her children like this?

Anna placed her hand over her swollen stomach and remained quiet. Elsa heard her sister's intense silence and looked at her realizing she really crossed a line. For her feisty sister not to say anything back was huge.

"Anna…", began Elsa realizing she went to far. She then heard the castle doors open and saw Olaf coming in.

"Anna ten minutes is up, everything okay?", he asked running to Anna's side. He blinked seeing the two sisters and sensed an enormous amount of tension.

"Oh….kay…um I think I'll just uh…", said Olaf. "Olaf we're leaving", said Anna suddenly. "What?", asked Olaf.

"What about Elsa?", asked Olaf. "She's not coming", replied Anna shakily, she was fighting with all her might not to show any tears since she was normally so strong.

"What…what happened?", asked Olaf worriedly. "She didn't freeze your heart did she?", asked Olaf.

"No. But she might as well have", replied Anna sharply yet shakily. Elsa flinched hearing this. "Anna wait…", she said.

"Wait for what?!", snapped Anna glaring at her, blinking tears from her eyes. "Everything was going fine! Everything! And you just had to….", cried Anna. She wiped her eyes.

"I just had to what?", asked Elsa. "You just had to be jealous of my life and pull this", replied Anna.

"So I am jealous. So what? You are the perfect princess with the warm happy life and meanwhile the queen is this monster with ice powers who's judged by her own people every day of her life!", yelled Elsa her jealousy taking over.

"And I was supposed to know they were talking like that about you?!", asked Anna tearfully. "I would think!", snapped Elsa.

"You never told me about it!", yelled Anna. "ENOUGH!", yelled Elsa suddenly, some ice suddenly formed and nearly hit Anna and Olaf.

"Anna we have to go now!", yelled Olaf scared Anna was going to get hurt. Anna starred at her sister, she suddenly turned and ran out with Olaf.

As they got down the stairs Anna gasped seeing Kristoff and Sven. "Anna!", he said. "Kristoff…", cried Anna trembling.

Kristoff hugged her gently. "Are you hurt?", he asked worriedly. "No…no I'm…", replied Anna tears suddenly flooding her eyes.

"Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Elsa said some horrible things to her", explained Olaf.

"What kinds of things?", asked Kristoff as he stroked Anna's hair. "Kristoff…", cried Anna. "It's my fault…", she sobbed.

"What?", blinked Kristoff. "It's my fault I had that miscarriage…", she cried. Kristoff realized then what Elsa said to her.

"Oh Anna…", he said softly. He held her tighter stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

Sven then looked up urgently and grabbed Kristoff's sleeve with his teeth. Kristoff looked up to see Elsa creating another huge snow wall. "We got to move!", he yelled urgently.

He got Anna on Sven and hooked Anna's horse up to Sven's reins, Olaf on the horse and they galloped down the mountain getting away just in time.

Sven slowed down once they were close to the kingdom. "Well at least we didn't run into Marshmallow", said Olaf.

Sven finally arrived in front of the castle, Kristoff got Anna inside and up to the bedroom for her to rest.

He got her in bed and made sure she was comfortable. He noticed she still had this guilty look in her eyes. He sighed softly.

"Anna", he said. Anna looked at him. "Listen to me sweetie. You are NOT a bad mother. And it is NOT your fault you had that miscarriage", said Kristoff softly.

"I mean sheesh…you were just sitting down in bed when that happened. You weren't overdoing it at all", he said.

He stroked her tear stained cheek softly. Anna looked down quiet for a moment, her hand resting on her swollen belly.

"Then why…", she said weakly. "Honey just because. Its no one's fault your pregnancy has been so difficult. Its not your fault at all", soothed Kristoff softly.

"I…I can't believe she said that", cried Anna shakily. Kristoff was quiet for a moment feeling so angry at Elsa right now that he didn't care if she had powers he wanted to charge up there with Sven and let her have it.

But he kept calmed down since his wife was in a weak and hurt state. "Neither can I", he said softly.

"But…she did say something else", said Anna then softly. "What baby?", asked Kristoff as he held her hand with one hand and stroked her stomach with the other.

Anna placed her hand over his hand on her stomach as she always did. "She said that the people of Arendelle would call her a monster…I know they did the night of the ball but she said its been going on every day", replied Anna.

"What?", asked Kristoff not even knowing. "I feel terrible when it comes to that…but why hadn't she told me before?", asked Anna.

Kristoff thought as he rubbed her swollen belly gently, feeling the twins kick softly. Anna kept her hand on his.

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you because you're pregnant", thought Kristoff. "I didn't think of that…", admitted Anna.

"But still it gives her no right to say those things to you", added Kristoff in a protective tone. Anna was quiet.

"Maybe it does", she said softly. "She's been alone this whole time. No true love…the people talking like that about her…and meanwhile she sees our life", said Anna softly.

Kristoff looked at her worried. He looked down. "Kristoff I know you're angry at her…but please. If you can somehow bring her back…", pleaded Anna.

"I will. I promise", said Kristoff.

The following few days at the castle were mostly quiet, Olaf spent time with Aurora and so did Kristoff.

Kristoff had found out who the select Arendelle people were who talked that way about Elsa and he banished them from the kingdom.

Elsa had no idea that most of the people loved her. Anna spent her days resting in her room, feeling extremely exhausted from going up the mountain plus her pregnancy was becoming harder by the day.

It was afternoon, Anna was resting in bed. She had her hand resting on her swollen stomach and was in deep thought.

She then heard the door open and saw Olaf come in. "Olaf?", asked Anna weakly. "I just thought I'd come in to give you some company", said Olaf.

Anna smiled tiredly. "Thank you Olaf", she said. Olaf walked up to the bed. "I made you something", he said.

He then showed her two little plush snowmen. "Oh Olaf! They're so cute!", cried Anna happily as she held them .

"I just thought one for each of the twins", said Olaf. Anna smiled looking at him. "Thank you…you're so sweet", smiled Anna.

She hugged him and Olaf smiled. Anna and Olaf then blinked hearing commotion outside.

They heard horses and men yelling. "What's going on?", asked Olaf. Anna lifted up her covers and got up. She walked over to the window to see the kingdom's security chasing someone.

Anna blinked, she then looked over to see a man riding on a dun colored mustang. Anna then gasped realizing who the man was.

"Hans…?!", she cried fearfully. "What?!", yelled Olaf.


	6. Grave News

Author's Note: Although I hate Hans with a passion, I LOVE his horse Sitron, he looks like Spirit. So I decided to put Sitron on Kristoff and Anna's side. Also in case any one asks, this is set in the kingdom/old times so many women could die during pregnancy and C-sections didn't exist back then. Also pacific reasons for life threatening pregnancies were not so easily found. Just in case reviewers ask "Why can't anna have a c-section" or so. Also I'm really appreciating the reviews/comments/favorites from both and Deviantart

"I thought he was in prison!", cried Olaf as Anna and himself watched from the balcony. "He must have escaped", cried Anna anxiously.

Hans urged his horse on to move faster as he was being chased out of the kingdom by Kristoff and other men.

"Come on move it Sitron!", yelled Hans as he kicked his horse. Sitron neighed irritated with his master and he sped up panting heavily.

Sven sped up behind them, Hans then shot an arrow at a large pile of fire wood logs. The tower sized pile began to fall down. Sitron neighed frightened and stood up on his hind legs. Hans dismounted the terrified horse and ran off without him.

Sitron kicked and suddenly was tripped by the logs and fell. Anna saw this from the balcony. "He just abandoned him", cried Anna in shock.

"That's horrible!", said Olaf. "Whoa Sven, whoa! You guys keep going after him, I'll see if this horse is injured!", said Kristoff as Sven came to a halt.

The other continued ahead on their brown and black horses after Hans. Anna left her bedroom and went downstairs and outside to see if Sitron was all right.

"Whoa its okay boy", soothed Kristoff as he approached the frightened horse. Sitron neighed scared and kicked at Kristoff.

Sven growled at Sitron protective of his owner. "Sven stop, he's just scared", cried Anna appearing.

"Anna!", said Kristoff worriedly. Sitron neighed and looked at Anna regonizing her. "Easy boy, it's okay", soothed Anna.

She approached him slowly and gently petted his face and then scratched his chin like she had before.

The panicked horse slowly relaxed. "He may be Hans' horse but he's not evil like Hans", said Anna softly.

"Not just that but Hans abandoned him. And he doesn't look very well taken care of", said Kristoff.

"Let's see if we can get him to stand up", said Anna worriedly. Kristoff nodded he pulled at the reins.

"Come on Sitron, get up!", he said firmly. Sitron kicked his hooves a bit but then got up on his feet. "Good boy", smiled Anna as she petted Sitron.

Sitron nuzzled her. "I'll take him to the stables to get him calmed down", said Kristoff. Anna nodded. "Oh and about Hans I'll explain after", he added.

Anna looked worried. Aurora came over. "Mommy is that horsey okay?", asked Aurora worriedly.

"He'll be fine sweetie, he just got startled", replied Anna. Anna looked back towards the direction Hans ran in.

She felt a rising panic within her. Why…how had he escaped? And even more frightening, how did he get into the kingdom?

Anna then winced feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen and a small cry of pain escaped her lips. "Mommy, what's wrong?", cried Aurora worriedly.

Anna panted and she bit back another cry of pain not wanting to scare her daughter. "Nothing sweetie…listen why don't you go help out daddy. Olaf can you help me upstairs?", asked Anna with a slight urgent tone.

"Yes of course!", said Olaf understanding. He helped Anna back in while Aurora went to go see Kristoff.

"What's wrong Anna do you want me to get the doctor?", asked Olaf worriedly once they were inside.

"I don't know…I just really felt bad all of a sudden", replied Anna weakly. "Bad how?", asked the worried snowman.

"I just felt really bad pain and felt a bit light headed", replied Anna. Olaf helped the delicate princess up to her room and into bed.

"I'm going to get the doctor", said Olaf. "No wait…Kristoff has been freaking out. I don't want to get him all riled up for nothing", said Anna.

"But Anna…", said Olaf worriedly. "It seems to be fading…so let's not panic the whole kingdom for nothing", she said.

"Okay…but if you feel weird again then I will bring a doctor here", said Olaf. Anna nodded.

Out in the stables, Kristoff was tending to Sitron. He removed Sitron's extremely tight saddle and reins.

"Sheesh tack doesn't need to go on this tight", said Kristoff shocked. Sitron shook like a wet dog since he felt relieved the tight tack was off of him.

Sven snorted in the stable next door eating carrots. "Oh come on Sven. He's not our enemy like Hans", said Kristoff.

Sven rolled his eyes and gave Sitron a "I'm watching you", look. "Don't worry about him Sitron, he's just jealous", said Kristoff as he brushed Sitron down.

Sven glared at Kristoff, a hint of jealousy in his eyes. As Kristoff brushed Sitron he noticed how underweight Sitron seemed to be.

"Didn't Hans ever feed you?", asked Kristoff worriedly. Sitron neighed in reply. Kristoff got Sitron oats and carrots along with a bucket of water.

Afterwards he petted a sulking Sven and gave him extra carrots and went back in the castle. Aurora had decided to play with Sven instead of joining her father.

Kristoff went upstairs to see Anna was awake but in bed. "Anna", he said softly. "Kristoff how on earth did Hans escape?", cried Anna.

"Anna just stay calm all right?", said Kristoff. He then sighed. "Hans escaped 2 months ago", he said.

"What?! And you knew?!", cried Anna. "Anna he hadn't come near the kingdom until today and I thought I could deal with it without you knowing. You can't have this kind of pressure weighing on you", replied Kristoff worriedly.

"But why hadn't you told me?! He could go after Elsa! And kill her!", cried Anna fearfully, she got out of bed.

"I think he's after you Anna", said Kristoff. "What?", cried Anna. "He knows Elsa fled. Yet he hasn't even gone up there yet. He's only come here", explained Kristoff.

"But still even if he's after me he might also want to go after her next! Kristoff you have to protect Elsa as well!", cried Anna urgently.

"I know that but how am I supposed to when she won't let us pass?", he asked frustrated. "I don't know! But I KNOW he'll go after her!", cried Anna fearfully.

She began to feel sharp pains in her stomach once again, and they kept getting worse. "Anna please just calm down. I've been trying to get men to somehow get around that wall Elsa put up every day", said Kristoff and this was true.

"Besides how would Hans get around that wall?", he asked. Anna paced slightly, her stomach having abnormal pains.

She took a deep breath praying it would go away. "Because I think if Elsa knew Hans was near her palace she would risk her life to kill him because of what he did to me", replied Anna trying with all her might to hide the pain from her voice.

"You mean when he left you to die in that room?", asked Kristoff softly. Anna nodded. "Anna…sweetie listen. You know I'm not going to let this go. When I see that bastard again, I will make sure he doesn't get away again", promised Kristoff.

"I know…", replied Anna. "I'll assemble more men tonight to try and get Elsa here where she's safe and set up extra guards for here", said Kristoff.

Before he could continue, Anna suddenly couldn't hide her pain anymore and she cried out. "Anna!", Kristoff yelled worriedly, he rushed to her side and caught her before she collapsed.

She was trembling and clutching her stomach in pain. "Anna, what's wrong?", asked Kristoff fearfully.

"It just…really hurts…", cried Anna, she suddenly nearly screamed in pain, the pains were far worse than contractions and were abnormally painful.

To the degree where even someone as strong and stubborn as Anna couldn't endure it. As Kristoff rushed to the doctor's wing in the castle carrying Anna, Anna continued to cry out in pain and clutch his shirt tightly.

"Hang in there Anna! We're almost there!", soothed Kristoff. "Kristoff…", cried Anna weakly, she suddenly felt an intense tiredness overtake her body yet the strong pains kept her awake.

Kristoff rushed Anna into the hospital and once there the doctor examined the princess. "Prince Kristoff, I'll need you to step out for a bit", ordered the female doctor.

"What?! Why? What's wrong?", demanded Kristoff fearfully. "Please, it's serious", said the doctor urgently.

Kristoff was forced out while Anna was taken care of. Aurora and Olaf had come over hearing the commotion.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?", cried Aurora scared as she ran over. Kristoff felt his heart sink unsure what to say to his daughter.

"She just doesn't feel good sweetie", assured Kristoff. "Olaf please can you take her somewhere else?", asked Kristoff.

Olaf gave him a "It's that bad?" look and Kristoff nodded. "Come on Aurora, let's go see if Sitron is doing better", said Olaf as he pulled Aurora away and outside.

Kristoff waited for what felt like years, staying outside the door of the hospital. He felt such worry and fear.

He then heard the doors open behind him. He got up. "Well? Is she all right?", he demanded worriedly.

The female doctor hesitated. "What's wrong!?", yelled Kristoff. "She's fine for now", replied the doctor.

"What do you mean for now?", demanded Kristoff urgently. "It wasn't a second miscarriage, the princess's pregnancy is becoming more and more difficult by the day and now…", the doctor hesitated.

"Well spit it out!", yelled Kristoff not caring how rude he appeared but wanted to know if Anna and the twins would be all right.

"I'm afraid this pregnancy is threatening her life", replied the doctor bluntly yet sadly. "What?", cried Kristoff in shock.

"She is very weak and she will have her worse days and better days. If she makes it to her due date…she only has a 10 percent chance out of 100 of surviving the labor and birth", explained the doctor.

Kristoff felt numb. "Why?", he asked. "We don't know why I'm afraid. Sadly a lot of women don't make it through pregnancy…", replied the doctor.

"But she did fine with Aurora!", said Kristoff. "Yes but some pregnancies are more difficult than others. There's a small chance she will be fine. But I'm just telling you to prepare for the worst", said the doctor.

"Does Anna know all this?", asked Kristoff. "Yes…I explained it to her", replied the doctor.

Kristoff went in to see Anna who was awake but looking exhusated. "Anna…", he said shakily.

He went over and held her hand and rubbed her stomach gently. "Kristoff, please don't look like that", pleaded Anna.

He looked crushed. "Anna…you have to make it through this", said Kristoff shakily. Anna gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will. I can't leave Aurora or you or Elsa…oh Elsa…", cried Anna then. "Anna?", said Kristoff.

Anna was trembling now tears forming. "I…I want to see her", she cried. "I miss her so much!", sobbed Anna. "Oh baby…", said Kristoff softly, he held her gently in his arms comforting her.


	7. A Trick

Author's Note: I'm seriously considering remaking/rewriting Frozen Aurora. Since it was my very first Frozen Fanfic, its quite rusty and lacks detail and such. So after I finish this, its sequel, I'll remake Frozen Aurora to give it better detail, dialogue and such. Thank you for the reviews/comments so far from Deviantart and

Winter had blistered down the mountains and into Arendelle, the stony roads now a sheet of ice, the grassy lands now covered by a blanket of soft cold snow.

The sea was now frozen into solid ice and inside the kingdom were thousands of wanted posters. They were on trees, inside the kingdom shops, on stables and even on some horse carriages.

The wanted poster had a picture of Hans on it and it stated:

"WANTED! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Escaped from Arendelle prison, wanted for attempted murder and is a danger to the Arendelle royalty. Reward: 7000 pounds of gold"

The posters decorated the entire kingdom and everyone was on alert trying to capture Hans before he got to Anna or Elsa.

The security was heavily tightened around the kingdom and even normal citizens of Arendelle weren't allowed near the castle without being checked and cleared by security to make sure they weren't Hans in disguise.

It appeared to be completely impossible for anyone to get to the castle doors without an invitation.

The castle had truly gone into severe lockdown and was heavily guarded.

Inside the castle, things were even more tense. Anna was nine months pregnant but was not doing well at all.

She had several struggles during the months and it was considered a miracle she made it to her final month.

But even so, she was extremely weak and unable to leave her room. And to make matters worse, they still haven't been able to bring Elsa back or even get to her.

Anna was resting in bed, she felt weaker each day. She was only sort of asleep and had both hands resting on her large swollen stomach.

Kristoff had not told Aurora yet about all of this. He couldn't even bare to look at her about it. He just lied and told her that Anna was all right, just extra tired.

But that didn't fool Aurora and she was worried. By now she was five years old, just turning five 2 months ago.

Anna groaned weakly in bed and turned on her side and trembled feeling awful. She then heard her bedroom door open and saw Kristoff come in.

"Kristoff…", she said weakly. "Anna…how are you feeling?", asked Kristoff shakily. It pained him to see her suffer like this.

He went over to her and carefully held her hand like he was afraid she would break into shards of ice.

"Just…really tired", replied Anna softly. Kristoff looked at her worriedly. "Kristoff, you didn't tell Aurora…right?", asked Anna weakly.

Kristoff shook his head. "How could I…?", he asked. "Kristoff there's still a chance I'll be all right. We have to believe that", said Anna softly.

She wasn't ready to leave Kristoff, Aurora or Elsa yet. And she wasn't about to leave before she could even see her unborn babies.

Her will and spirit were strong, a burning fire. But her body is what made things difficult.

"I'm guessing no one has caught Hans yet?", asked Anna softly. "No…not yet. Although no one has seen him either", replied Kristoff.

"I'm just so worried about Elsa…", admitted Anna weakly. "I know you are…but I'm more worried about you Anna", said Kristoff as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and placed his free hand on her stomach gently.

"The way she has it, no one has been able to get to her palace", said Kristoff. "If I wasn't like this…I could help you", cried Anna.

"No Anna, don't. Its not your fault. Besides you can't use your powers like this anyway", said Kristoff worriedly.

Anna nodded, she felt extremely tired but also worried about so much. "You better rest baby, the doctor said you're due any moment", said Kristoff worriedly.

Anna nodded. Kristoff helped his heavily pregnant wife get comfortable in bed and stroked her red braided hair out of her face.

Anna closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, Kristoff staying right by her side. Outside, Sven was eating carrots in the stables.

Sitron was drinking water in the stable next door. Aurora came in with Olaf. "Hi Sven! Hi Sitron!", she said smiling.

Sven smiled and nuzzled Aurora as Aurora hugged him. She then went over to Sitron and petted the horse and kissed his nose. Sitron nuzzled her gently. It took a few months but Sven finally seemed to get over his jealously of Sitron.

"I brought you guys some apples from the market", said Aurora smiling. She gave each of them a few. Sitron turned out to really love apples. He chewed them fast loving the taste.

Sven liked apples as a treat but his favorite were carrots. Aurora continued petting Sitron. "Hey Olaf", she said.

"Yes?", asked Olaf. "What's wrong with mommy?", asked Aurora softly. Olaf blinked. "Well you know, she's just really tired since your siblings will be born any time now", replied Olaf. He hated lying to Aurora but couldn't tell her the possible outcome.

"Olaf I'm not stupid. Something is seriously wrong with her. She never leaves her bedroom and is so tired", cried Aurora fearfully.

Olaf hesitated trying to think of what to say. "Aurora…sweetie. Listen to me", said Olaf walking over to her.

"I know things seem really scary and bad right now. But your mommy is the strongest and most toughest girl I even met. She's survived two frozen hearts and she's got a spit fire of a will", said Olaf.

"So you're saying something is really wrong?", asked Aurora. "I'm saying everything will be okay", replied Olaf softly.

Aurora nodded, she felt worried but Olaf's words seemed to have comforted the little girl. They then heard the stable doors open and saw a man walk in.

Aurora blinked not knowing him but Olaf did. "It's Prince Edwards!", realized Olaf. "Who?", asked Aurora cutely.

"Oh is that you Olaf?", asked Prince Edwards. "Do you see any other talking snowmen around here?", asked Olaf.

"Right…well is there a horse here I can burrow?", asked Prince Edwards. "Why?", asked Aurora.

"I'm going to look for Elsa", replied Prince Edwards. "But no one has been able to get up there!", said Olaf. "Yeah but I might no a way in that Elsa didn't think about blocking", said Prince Edwards.

"Really? Then you can bring Auntie Elsa back?", asked Aurora. "I'm certainly going to try sweetie", replied Prince Edwards.

"Well you can burrow Sitron", offered Olaf. Prince Edwards looked at the beautiful horse. "What a magnificent horse", he said as he petted Sitron.

Sitron nuzzled him instantly trusting him. "Is he the one Hans abandoned?", asked Prince Edwards.

"Yes", replied Olaf. "That's horrible, he gave away a grand horse", said Prince Edwards. Prince Edwards got the tack saddled onto Sitron and mounted him.

"I promise I'll try and bring her back", said Prince Edwards. Sitron then galloped out of the stables and left the kingdom with Prince Edwards.

Sitron galloped up the snowy mountains and ducked under low branches and leaped over fallen trees.

He was an extremely fast horse. "Whoa buddy, hold on!", Prince Edwards pulled on the reins and Sitron came to a stop.

Prince Edwards looked at his surroundings and saw an icy cave. It's the one place that led directly to Elsa's castle. She didn't block it since the ice was so bad inside and it was also filled with wolves that no man would try to get through.

It was considered an impossible path. "Sitron, you up for some danger?", asked Prince Edwards softly into the horse's ear.

Sitron nodded excited and galloped up to the ice cave. Once inside Sitron slowed down to a walking pace since the entire floor of the cave all the way through was a sheet of ice.

The walls were ice as well and on the ceiling were icicles just waiting to fall. So many hazards and dangers in this cave is what prevented Kristoff and the men to enter it.

It would have been suicide. The ice was so crystal clear that it sparkled and there was also some snow in the cave.

"Move slow", said Prince Edwards softly. Sitron walked slowly on the slippery ice. Suddenly Sitron slipped a bit and didn't fall but his body hit the side of the cave loudly.

Prince Edwards urgently looked up to see the deadly icicles shaking about to fall. He then heard growling and snarling not far behind them, wolves.

"Sitron, let's move!", yelled Prince Edwards urgently. Sitron galloped ahead but slipped and slid on the way across the ice while dodging falling icicles.

Hit by one and they would be killed. The icicles were falling all around them, and right on their tail were 7 wolves all snarling and drooling.

"Come on Sitron!", yelled Prince Edwards urgently. Sitron sped up and saw the exit but there were giant icicles hanging from the exit's door way and they were beginning to fall.

And they couldn't stop due to the ones falling inside. "Sitron, go!", yelled Prince Edwards. Sitron suddenly leaped up and landed right outside the cave, making it out before the icicles fell.

The icicles landed on the wolves instead. Sitron and Prince Edwards panted and saw blood flowing out from the wolves.

"Good boy Sitron…good boy", praised Prince Edwards softly as he petted the horse. They then looked and saw the icy stairs to Elsa's palace to their right.

"We're in", sighed Prince Edwards. "Sitron, you wait here and rest", he said as he tied the horse to a tree and gave him some water and oats.

Sitron gladly stayed behind needing the rest. Prince Edwards approached the stairs and looked up at the castle.

"Whoa…", he said shocked yet impressed with it. He began to climb the steps.

Back in Arendelle, Anna was out of bed but still in her room. She had so much on her mind. She walked around the room slowly, in deep thought.

"Mommy!", said Aurora suddenly coming in. Anna blinked. "Aurora? What is it baby?", asked Anna softly.

"Prince Edwards went to get Auntie", replied Aurora. "What? How?", cried Anna anxiously. "He said he knew a way that daddy and the others didn't. So he took Sitron and went ahead", replied Aurora.

"A way?", asked Anna and then she heard commotion outside. "Aurora stay here sweetie", said Anna. She went out to the balcony to see Hans was in the kingdom on a different horse.

His horse was gray with a black mane and tail. Anna gasped and looked around trying to figure out how he got in the kingdom but then she saw the guards were all dead with arrows pierced into them.

Kristoff was chasing Hans with Sven. Hans suddenly made his horse stop running and turned around to face Kristoff pointing his sword at him.

Sven skidded to a stop and Kristoff drew his own sword. "Hans we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't prefer to be a killer so we should just make this simple", said Kristoff.

"Make it simple? How cute is that. I've just come to finish my revenge", said Hans. "Finish?", asked Kristoff confused.

"I already did away with the snow queen, all that's left is her sister", replied Hans evilly. "NO!", cried Anna hearing.

"What are you saying?", asked Kristoff. "Elsa is dead! I drove my blade right through her cold heart", replied Hans. Kristoff starred in shock.

"No…it can't be true…", cried Anna her heart beating fast in her chest. Anna ran out of the castle and outside, she had to get up to Elsa's castle to know for sure.

"No…you're lying", said Kristoff angrily. "Wanna bet?", said Hans. Hans then glanced over to see a glimpse of Anna's burgundy winter coat as she went around out of sight to sneak off to Elsa's.

"Perhaps we should do this another time", said Hans. "You're not going anywhere!", yelled Kristoff. Hans suddenly threw a smoke bomb and vanished through the cloud of smoke.

Up in the mountains, Prince Edwards made it to the top of the stairs and inside the castle. He looked around shocked yet amazed by the beauty of the inside of the palace.

"Wow…", he said. "Who's there?", demanded a voice. Prince Edwards looked to see Elsa. "Elsa…", he said softly.


	8. Darkness

Elsa starred at Prince Edwards for many seconds, in shock. Prince Edwards starred back, waiting for her to say something.

"How…how did you get here?", asked Elsa. "The Glacier cave", replied Prince Edwards. "What? No man can make it out of there alive!", cried Elsa.

"I did", said Prince Edwards. Elsa starred at him knowing this had to be true. It was the only way in. "It seems I underestimated you…", she said.

"I think I underestimated you as well", said Prince Edwards looking around at the ice palace. Elsa looked away.

"You say this is a curse. But I think its beautiful. I really do", said Prince Edwards. "Thank you. But this is the beautiful side to it, not the deadly side", said Elsa.

"Once people see the other side of it…they run screaming", said Elsa. "Everyone…but your sister", said Prince Edwards then.

Elsa felt her heart sink. "She really needs you Elsa", said Prince Edwards. "She has Kristoff. Besides I can't go back. Not now. I was never meant to live the same warm happy life as her", said Elsa.

"Her life is currently the farthest from warm and happy", said Prince Edwards seriously. "What are you talking about?", demanded Elsa.

"She needs you to come back to Arendelle. I need you. Elsa things are falling apart", said Prince Edwards.

He took a few steps up the staircase towards her. "Stay back!", yelled Elsa sharply. "I'm not afraid of you!", said Prince Edwards.

He continued up. "Elsa, I know you're scared. But you can't live alone all your life. You can't. Your sister and I both need you", said Prince Edwards.

"Why? Why are you so persistent?", demanded Elsa as she backed up. "Because I…I love you. And I think your beautiful and so is your power. And you're a kind person", replied Prince Edwards.

Elsa starred at him, upset. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't trust herself. "No I…no!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa listen to me! I know you can control your magic", said Prince Edwards as he approached her closer.

"No I can't! Don't you see?! I could hurt you or Anna! One little slip or argument, and that's it!", cried Elsa.

"I can't keep endangering Anna's life. I've frozen her heart twice…and I just can't bear hurting her or anyone else!", cried Elsa.

"Elsa…please. Anna needs you. She…", began Prince Edwards. "She has Kristoff! I can't keep putting her life in danger like this. It's better I'm alone up here away from people", said Elsa.

"Elsa…", said Prince Edwards.

Back in Arendelle, Anna was approaching the snowy woods up to the mountain, determined to make sure her sister was all right. Although she was in no condition for this.

She took a deep breath and was about to go forward and a strong arm grabbed her. He clamped his hand around her mouth and put her in a headlock with a dagger to her throat.

Anna struggled against his grasp and saw it was Hans. She glared at him and kicked his knee hard.

"Ow! Damn it! Quit struggling!", yelled Hans holding her tighter as Anna kicked him repeatedly.

As Hans was about to get her on his horse, Anna suddenly kicked him hard between his legs. Hans yelled in pain and let her go.

Anna quickly began to run but suddenly she felt something hard hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground fading to unconsciousness.

When Anna began to wake up she could feel she wasn't outside anymore. She heard the crackling of a fireplace and it seemed to be the only light in the room.

She opened her eyes slowly and felt her hands were tied behind her back, she was on the floor by the wall.

Anna looked around at her surroundings. She was in some sort of sitting room and it was dark and quiet.

She struggled to try and get her hands free but the rope was so tight that it dug into her wrists.

Anna then heard footsteps. She saw Hans walk in. "Oh you're awake so soon?", he said. Anna glared at him.

"Quite the scary look you're giving me. Too bad it's all you got", said Hans. "What do you want from me?", demanded Anna.

"I thought that was obvious", growled Hans. "You destroyed everything for me. You and your freak sister", said Hans.

"Elsa…where's Elsa?!", demanded Anna fearfully. "Oh don't let it upset you too much. Elsa isn't dead…yet. I just used your love for your sister against you to lure you out", explained Hans.

Anna didn't say anything, inside she was relieved Elsa was all right but now frightened not just for her own life but for her unborn twins.

As she thought, a slight pain hit her abdomen, she winced slightly but ignored it. "I was about this close to getting control of Arendelle kingdom. THIS damn close!", yelled Hans.

"But you and your sister had to screw everything up for me!", he yelled. "It seems only fair now that I get revenge", said Hans.

"How did you escape? And more importantly how did you get into the kingdom?", asked Anna. The pain continued to return in her womb but she continued to ignore it.

"Well I was just spending a typical day…rotting in a jail ceil!", yelled Hans. Anna glared at him. "…when I overheard some people talking about the princess of Arendelle expecting twins. And all the happiness and joy, it made my blood boil. My escape was by pure luck and chance", said Hans.

"The guard happened to drop the keys right in front of my ceil without realizing", he said. "And Sitron?", asked Anna.

"I found him in the Southern isles and used him to get to Arendelle. All I had to do was kill the guards", replied Hans.

"Hmph. Used him, that's the key word. You were horrible to that poor horse", snapped Anna. Anna winced then the pain slowly getting sharper but she kept her glare fixed on Hans.

"Of course there was a bit of a problem. Your psycho sister wasn't at the kingdom. She decided to flee once more. So the only one I can take revenge upon for now is you", said Hans.

"I must say for a woman who's knocked up you were hard to kidnap", growled Hans. Anna continued to glare at him while tried to break her hands free but the rope kept cutting into her wrists.

"You know that Kristoff will be here soon. He'll figure out where we are", snapped Anna. "Not soon enough on that reindeer of his", said Hans.

He suddenly pulled a knife out of his pocket. Anna tensed now, scared for her babies' lives. "At first I thought getting revenge on Elsa would be better but when I look at you, I realize it will be a lot more fun to kill you", said Hans.

"Because not only will I be taking our the princess of Arendelle, but her children as well", sneered Hans, he knelt down in front of her.

"Not all of them. My daughter is still safe", said Anna. "For now", replied Hans evilly. Anna's heart sank.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!", she yelled struggling more than ever to get loose. "You hear me!? I'll kill you!", yelled Anna when Hans slammed her fragile body up against the wall hard.

Anna cried out, at the same time a sharp contraction ripped through her stomach. "Talk to me like that again, prisoner and I'll dispose of your precious children first", threatened Hans as he pressed the blade against Anna's stomach.

Anna's whole body tensed and fear pulsed through her. Her heart raced and she felt sick. "Oh don't fear, I won't kill you THAT soon. It won't be any fun", said Hans as he traced the blade across Anna's stomach.

Anna was frozen in horror praying with all her might that he wouldn't slash it and kill her unborn children.

"P-Please…don't hurt them", she pleaded. Just then another sharp contraction ripped through her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly in pain whimpering.

She felt a panic rising in her chest…no not now. It can't be happening now. "You know this is going to be a lot of fun", said Hans smiling evilly.

Anna trembled, terrified.

Back at Elsa's ice castle, a blizzard was raging. "Elsa please! You have to trust me!", pleaded Prince Edwards.

"I TOLD you! I can't! Now ENOUGH!", yelled Elsa angrily. Ice began to shoot at him from all angles. Prince Edwards dodged them.

He ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "Elsa, you have to listen to me!", he pleaded when suddenly one of the ice shards that was flying through was headed right for Prince Edwards.

Elsa gasped but before she could stop it, the large ice shard went right through Prince Edwards's body, impaling him between his chest and stomach.

Elsa starred in shock, and suddenly all the flying pieces of ice froze in midair along with the snowflakes outside.

Blood spilled out of his wound and he collapsed. "No…", cried Elsa her eyes wide in terror realizing what she had done.

"NO!", she screamed, she knelt down by his limp form holding his hand. "No! Please!", she sobbed.

"Don't…don't die please!", she cried. Prince Edwards held her hand back weakly. "Elsa listen to me…", he said choking on blood.

"Anna…Anna is in trouble. Her life is in danger", he said weakly. "What?", cried Elsa tearfully.

"She's really sick…she could die. She needs you. Please return to her…I know you'll be happy with her", pleaded Prince Edwards.

"Oh God…why?!", sobbed Elsa. Prince Edwards reached his hand over and stroked her pale cheek.

"I love you Elsa", he said weakly. "I love you", cried Elsa softly and tearfully. Prince Edwards's hand went limp and fell to the icy floor. Elsa trembled violently and let go of his hand standing up.

Back at the cabin where Hans had Anna, Hans had been torturing Anna, slamming her against the wall and such.

He then slashed his knife at her arms, wounding them. Anna cried out in pain her arms and wrists bleeding badly.

"Hans…stop! Please!", cried Anna, the contractions in her stomach were becoming more and more painful.

She was beginning to feel dizzy and knew it was labor. "I think I need something much more entertaining for my revenge", growled Hans.

He grabbed Anna and slammed her against the wall once again. Anna cried out loudly in pain, her stomach contracting like crazy now.

"Slashing your arms and beating you will only inflict physical damage but…", Hans then suddenly moved his hand from Anna's shoulder down to her chest.

Anna froze and held her breath terrified. "….this will leave mental damage", he sneered. He then started to unbutton her shirt. Anna breathed heavy, terrified knowing he was going to rape her.

"Elsa…help me…", she cried softly. Suddenly the window was blown open by a strong wind and snow got in. Hans looked and suddenly ice began shooting in through the wind.

At the same time a pair of strong antlers crashed down the front door. "ANNA!", yelled Kristoff fearfully appearing with Sven and Olaf.

"You filthy evil man!", yelled Olaf angrily at Hans. Suddenly Elsa came in. "Elsa!", cried Anna.

Elsa saw Anna's bloody wrists and the top of her coat was unbuttoned. She then glared at Hans dangerously.

Hans backed up scared. "You bastard…!", she yelled angrily. "Wait let me have one piece of him", growled Kristoff.

He dismounted Sven and punched Hans straight in the face. Elsa then suddenly raised her hands and shot a log sized icicle and it shot right at Hans.

It then impaled him killing him instantly. "Anna are you hurt?", asked Kristoff rushing to her side, he untied her hands.

"Kristoff…I'm having contractions", cried Anna fearfully. Elsa heard and rushed over to Anna's side.

"Really…strong ones…!", cried Anna she cried out in pain. "Let's get her back to the castle", said Elsa.

Kristoff nodded. "Come on sweetie I got you", soothed Elsa as she helped her sister out. Anna clutched onto Elsa. Despite the pain she was in she was so happy her sister was back.


	9. End

Sven ran at full speed through the snow, he was going so fast that when he passed by a tree, an owl in it barely saw him. He just saw a fast wind speeding by and couldn't tell what animal it was.

On Sven's back was Kristoff, Anna and Elsa. Olaf was running behind trying to catch up. Kristoff was guiding Sven while Elsa held her sister.

Anna trembled, breathing heavily in pain. "Hang in there Anna", soothed Elsa softly as she stroked her sister's braided hair.

Anna nodded weakly whimpering in pain. The contractions were extremely abnormally painful and that made things worse.

Sven sped up and finally they saw the castle in view. "We're almost there!", yelled Kristoff urgently.

Anna suddenly cried out in pain clutching Elsa's dress closing her eyes tightly. "Anna…sweetie, hold on, we're nearly there. Just breathe", soothed Elsa worriedly.

The contractions were not yet close together but they were incredibly painful, although being as strong and stubborn as she was, Anna refused to scream or cry out loud.

A woman who wasn't as strong as her would be screaming her head off through this. Sven charged ahead and finally they made it in front of the castle doors.

Kristoff dismounted Sven and Elsa carefully helped Anna into his arms. Anna cried out in pain suddenly and clutched Kristoff's coat.

Once inside they got Anna up to her bedroom and got a midwife. Anna was propped up on her pillows and redressed in a burgundy nightgown. She was breathing heavily, clutching onto Elsa's hand tightly.

"She's still in early labor so it will be a couple hours", confirmed the midwife softly. "How many hours do you think?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"It's hard to say. It could be as soon as 3 hours or as long as all night", replied the midwife.

Kristoff looked worried. Anna breathed deeply feeling another sharp contraction grip her. She felt scared but knew she had to be ready for this ordeal.

She exhaled once the contraction ended and kept telling herself in her mind "I'll be okay…I've done this before".

Elsa saw how much pain her little sister was in. She then noticed Anna was slightly pushing the covers off and appeared to be a bit overheated.

Elsa quickly got up and got a washcloth, she soaked it with cool water and rung it out. She returned and placed it gently on Anna's forehead.

"Elsa…I'm so glad you're back", said Anna weakly as she looked at her. "I'm sorry that I…", began Anna.

"No Anna. Don't be sorry for anything. It was all my fault. I should have never left you like this", said Elsa, guilt was filling her eyes.

Anna breathed deeply, her bangs wet now from the washcloth. "I shouldn't have left. You needed me more than ever", cried Elsa.

Anna placed her hand over Elsa's. Elsa looked at her. "You're here now. And I'm happy you are", said Anna smiling weakly.

Elsa smiled softly. Anna then winced in pain clutching onto her sister's hand tightly. "Just breathe sweetie, take deep breaths", soothed Elsa softly.

Anna did what her sister said and breathed deeply trying to endure the painful contraction.

With all this going on, no one had a chance to ask about Prince Edwards or Sitron. Anna's labor continued and hours began to pass by.

It had been 5 hours now and they weren't much closer. As they were all anxiously waiting, Anna suddenly placed her hand over her head.

"Anna?", cried Elsa worriedly. "I just…feel really dizzy", replied Anna shakily. Her head felt like it was spinning and her vision kept going in and out.

One minute it was blurry, the next black and white and the next normal. She felt sick for a moment like she might throw up.

"She's getting really pale", said Kristoff worriedly. "It's because of the way its effecting her. I was expecting this", said the midwife worriedly.

"Anna…sweetie, what is it?", asked Elsa worriedly as Anna clutched her forehead now. "I feel sick…", she replied weakly.

"Like you have to throw up?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "I…I don't know I just feel horrible…Oh god!", cried Anna then clutching her stomach having another contraction.

"Just breathe honey, take deep breaths", soothed Elsa. Anna felt at her worst. Between the sharp contractions, the unbearable nausea and the head rushes, she felt like she might pass out.

"I'm going to get her some ice chips. She might also be dehydrated", said Elsa worriedly. Kristoff nodded and took Elsa's place by Anna's side and held her hand.

Kristoff stroked Anna's hair and also stroked her hand with his thumb. "I look horrible, don't I?", asked Anna weakly then.

Kristoff blinked. "No you don't sweetie", he said. She did look sick but it wasn't her fault. "The way I feel right now I think I'd take a frozen heart any day…", admitted Anna.

"It's that bad…?", said Kristoff fearfully. Anna nodded weakly. "Oh god…baby hang in there", said Kristoff worriedly.

Anna was quiet for a few minutes. She then suddenly cried out in pain having a stronger contraction.

"Anna!", cried Kristoff fearfully. "I-I'm okay…", said Anna shakily trying not to worry him. She clutched his hand tightly trying to get through the awful pain.

Elsa then returned with a cup of ice chips. "Anna if you need these they're right here", soothed Elsa.

Anna nodded. "I'll take some now", she said, her mouth feeling bone dry. Elsa nodded and helped Anna sit up as Anna took some and chewed them.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and they all saw Aurora standing there looked scared. "Aurora…", cried Anna worriedly.

"Oh sweetie, I told you to go play with Olaf", cried Elsa rushing over to her niece. "But I want to see mommy", cried Aurora worriedly.

"Elsa…its okay. I want to see her too", said Anna softly. "Are you sure?", asked Elsa. Anna nodded, she sat up. "Aurora come here sweetie", said Anna.

Aurora came over looking worried. She carefully climbed into the bed. "Mommy what's wrong?", asked Aurora worriedly.

"I'm all right sweetie, its just your siblings are going to be born very soon now", replied Anna as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Really?", asked Aurora looking excited then. Anna nodded gently. "But mommy you don't look well", said Aurora worriedly seeing how pale her mother looked.

"Don't worry honey…I'll be fine", said Anna weakly. Aurora nodded softly. She stayed with her mom for a while but soon she had to leave.

The night continued, it was snowing now and soon it was morning. Anna had been in labor for 13 hours now.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Anna who had been half asleep trying to rest suddenly felt a sharp contraction only 2 minutes after the previous one and she felt pressure.

She closed her eyes tightly gritting her teeth in pain. "Anna? Anna what is it?", cried Elsa worriedly holding her sister's hand.

Before Anna could answer the midwife saw how the young girl was struggling and realized the babies were ready to be born right now.

"I think she's ready", confirmed the midwife urgently. Anna breathed heavily, shaking and clutching onto Elsa's hand tightly.

"Kristoff I'm sorry but you know the kingdom rules. You'll have to leave", said the midwife.

"What?! But…", began Kristoff when Anna held his hand. "Kristoff its okay…I have Elsa…I'll be fine", she said weakly.

Kristoff felt terrified to leave her side but knew he had to. He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you too", replied Anna weakly.

Kristoff then regretfully left the room. Once he did, a lot of pressure hit Anna. She cried out. "Oh god…!", she cried struggling against it.

Just then she felt a gush of water between her legs and realized her water broke. "Okay Anna I need you to push at the next contraction", said the midwife.

Elsa held her sister's hand. Only a minute after a sharp contraction gripped Anna and she pushed with all her might.

"That's it! Keep going", said the midwife. Anna pushed as hard as she could, listening to her body.

She felt her blood pumping and was beginning to feel increasingly overheated. She then fell back on her pillows to breathe.

"You're doing so well Anna", soothed Elsa, she wiped Anna's sweaty forehead with a fresh washcloth.

The coolness felt amazing on Anna as she felt so hot. She breathed heavily and felt more pressure and pushed again.

"That's it, you're doing wonderful!", said the midwife. Anna cried out loudly then clutching Elsa's hand tighter as she felt a burning pain.

"I can see the head, we're nearly done with this one", said the midwife. "Almost there Anna, hang in there!", encouraged Elsa worriedly.

Anna took a moment to breathe, her chest rising up and down rapidly. But her body demanded that she continued without much of a rest and she pushed again.

"That's it….almost Anna…!", cried the midwife when suddenly they heard a baby crying. Anna fell back gasping for air.

"It's a girl", cried the midwife. Anna breathed deeply and saw a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair like Kristoff's.

"Oh Anna she's beautiful", cried Elsa. Anna continued to breathe heavy while gazing upon her baby when suddenly a rush of pain, pressure and sickness overwhelmed her.

She cried out groaning in pain. She felt a sharp contraction, heavy pressure and at the same time nausea and a horrible head rush.

The midwife noticed and had another staff nurse tend to the baby girl and rushed over. Before she could even say, Anna began pushing, the pressure overwhelming.

Elsa held onto her sister's hand. Anna clenched her teeth as she pushed with all her might.

Anna cried out and she continued to feel horribly dizzy. And even worse a sudden weakness began to overcome her.

Her muscles were beginning to feel paralyzed and she was starting to lose all her energy. As she was pushing for quite a few minutes she finally fell back.

"I can't…!", she cried, her strong fiery will defeated by this. "Anna yes you can sweetie", cried Elsa fearfully.

"I can't…! I can't do this…", cried Anna shakily and weakly. "Anna please look at me", cried Elsa.

Anna breathed shallowly looking at her worried sister. "Anna please. You can. Aurora and these two need you. Kristoff needs you…I need you", cried Elsa.

Anna breathed shakily, her breathing was shallow and uneven. She knew she had to try. She clutched her older sister's hand and pushed again.

"Oh! Oh okay…Anna this one is breech. It's coming feet first", cried the midwife. Anna groaned weakly, realizing that meant she had to work even harder or the baby would suffocate.

But fearing for her child's life, Anna pushed as hard as she could using all her strength. "That's it, only a bit more", cried the midwife.

"Come on Anna…", cried Elsa fearfully. Anna suddenly cried out loudly, and with one final effort she pushed the rest of the baby out.

She collapsed onto her pillows struggling to breathe as the midwife began to clean the baby.

"This time it's a boy", confirmed the midwife, the baby was a spitting image of Kristoff.

Anna panted, struggling to find air. The midwife quickly let the nurse tend to the baby and she rushed over.

"Anna…!", cried Elsa fearfully as she saw her sister struggle. Anna felt like she was under water, where there was no air.

Her head was now spinning more than ever and she felt like she might throw up. To top it off her heart was racing at a rapid rate and it felt like it might pound right out of her chest.

"She lost too much blood!", cried the midwife urgently. Anna's hearing was muffled and her vision was going very blurry.

"Anna! Anna can you hear me?!", cried Elsa urgently. "Please say something!", pleaded Elsa now sounding like she was sobbing.

Anna's eyelids felt heavy and she closed her eyes unable to force them to stay open a moment longer.

"Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully trying to wake her sister. "Please…don't!", sobbed Elsa as she saw how limp Anna was.

She couldn't see her breathing either. "ANNA! No!", sobbed Elsa, she hugged her sister's limp form tightly sobbing heavily.

But inside Anna's will was fighting death with all her might. Although her body felt finished, her fiery will continued to burn brightly.

As Elsa sobbed heavily holding onto her sister, Anna's limp hand suddenly moved. It slowly lifted and hugged Elsa back.

Elsa blinked shocked and looked at her. Anna had her eyes open. "Anna!", cried Elsa. "I told you and Kristoff I wasn't ready to leave", said Anna tiredly.

"Oh Anna!", sobbed Elsa hugging her again so relieved. Anna smiled weakly. She did however feel exhusated and needed to stay in bed for possibly weeks.

Elsa helped her lay back down on her pillows. The midwife smiled and brought the twins over. Anna's face lit up then. "Oh let me hold them!", she cried weakly but eagerly.

The midwife smiled and let Anna hold the little girl while Elsa held the little boy. Kristoff then rushed in.

"Anna!", he cried worriedly but then he saw the twins. "Oh Anna…", he said happily. He came over and stroked Anna's hair.

"I'm so proud of you", he said as he carefully held their son. "Anna you were amazing", cried Elsa.

"What should we name them?", asked Kristoff. "I like Melody for this little princess", replied Anna as she stroked Melody's hair.

"I think I want to name our son Peter", said Kristoff. Anna smiled liking it. Her eyelids were heavy from tiredness.

Elsa smiled for them but suddenly looked down. "Elsa? What's wrong?", asked Anna softly. "Oh Anna…I…this may not be the right time but I did something awful", cried Elsa.

Anna blinked. "Edwards…he's…dead", cried Elsa. "Where is he?", asked Kristoff. "He's up at my ice caslte", replied Elsa.

"Maybe he's still alive", said Kristoff. He suddenly left with Sven.

When he returned, Prince Edwards was in fact still alive but barely. "Oh my god!", cried Elsa rushing over. "That icicle…wait I might be able to help", said Anna then.

"Anna you're too weak!", said Kristoff worriedly as the princess struggled to get out of bed.

Elsa rushed over and helped her sister. Anna walked over to Kristoff. She then raised her hand over the icicle. It suddenly melted and the wound healed.

"Healing powers?", cried Elsa. Anna panted and suddenly collapsed, exhusated. Kristoff caught her.

"In bed now", he said. Anna nodded weakly her eyes barely open. "Edwards?", cried Elsa anxiously.

His eyes suddenly opened. "Elsa?", he asked. "Oh Thank god!", cried Elsa suddenly. She hugged him tightly. Sitron was there too by Sven.

Prince Edwards embraced her back and they suddenly shared a passionate kiss. Aurora came in then. She looked excited to see the twins in their bassinets.

"Daddy are they…?", she asked. "Yes sweetie meet your brother and sister", replied Kristoff softly.

By sunset, Anna was resting peacefully in the bedroom while the twins slept as well. Elsa came in.

The sunshine was lighting up the bedroom and it seemed to make Anna's red hair slightly glow.

Elsa walked over and sat gently on the edge of the bed and stroked her sister's hair. Anna opened her eyes.

"Hey…", said Anna softly. "Oh Anna…I love you so much", cried Elsa. Anna sat up weakly and hugged her sister.

Elsa hugged her back gently. "I love you too", cried Anna weakly.


End file.
